Tem Coisas que a Gente Não Tira do Coração
by Aline Malfoy
Summary: Harry achou que tinha esquecido Gina... mas eles acabaram se reencontrando. E ele teve a certeza de que Tem Coisas que a Gente Não Tira do Coração. Nota: Envolve D/G.


Tem coisas que a gente não tira do coração  
  
N/A: Essa música é do Roberto Carlos e queria dizer que seria bom ler a parte da música, ganha mais sentido. A song é H/G, mas envolve mais D/G, é um pouco difícil de explicar. A song não tem nada a ver com a fic Triangulo Amoroso. Mandem comentários, please.  
  
_Harry, querido, vamos. _disse uma voz feminina vindo da sala.  
  
Harry estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem viu a hora passar, tinha chegado o grande momento. O casamento de Rony e Hermione.  
  
Esse ia ser um grande dia. Ia ser o casamento de seus dois melhores amigos, mas principalmente por reencontrar sua ex-namorada, seu ex-amor. Gina Weasley.  
  
Harry não sabia se estava mesmo preparado para reencontra-la, já havia se passado tanto tempo, mas as lembranças pareciam sempre presentes em sua mente.  
  
Harry namorou Gina quando estava no sexto ano na escola de Hogwarts. Namoraram por muito tempo, e Harry tinha cada vez mais certeza que a amava, mas Gina, conforme o tempo passava, não retribuía da mesma maneira de antes.  
  
E foi por isso que ela terminou com ele, no dia da formatura dela. Mas ela não ficou sozinha, pois logo estava namorando outro, a quem ela dizia que realmente amava. Depois disso Harry e Gina continuaram muito amigos, mas Harry não tinha a esquecido, não conseguia mais considera-la simplesmente amiga, queria voltar a ser seu namorado, mas Gina realmente amava o outro. E o que Harry queria era vê-la feliz.  
  
Ficaram anos sem se ver, até o casamento de Rony e Hermione, no qual Harry e Gina iriam ser padrinhos.  
  
_Harry, vamos, se não chegaremos atrasados. _disse uma mulher da mesma idade de Harry, exatamente vinte e seis anos.  
  
Harry estava namorando havia oito meses com Catherine, artilheira do mesmo time de quadribol que ele era apanhador.  
  
Harry e Catherine foram para o casamento, mas não trocaram muitas palavras no caminho.  
  
Catherine não estava gostando muito da idéia de Harry ser padrinho, juntamente com Gina, sabia que a ex-namorada dele ainda apareciam em alguns de seus sonhos, e que desde o dia em que anunciaram que Gina iria ser a madrinha, os momentos que Harry ficava em silêncio, era porque pensava nela.  
  
Quando chegaram, Harry foi para o altar, ajuntar-se a Rony que estava esperando Hermione, sua noiva, muito ansioso.  
  
_Fica calma Rony, vai dar tudo certo.  
  
_Eu espero, meu amigo, espero. Mas cadê a Gina que não chega? _não passou um minuto e Gina chegou na igreja, acompanhada.  
  
Harry se virou e viu Gina entrando. Ela estava perfeita, maravilhosa, não tinha mudado muita coisa, se mudou foi para melhor.  
  
Estava radiante, sorrindo para todos, de braços dados com Draco Malfoy, quem ela parecia mesmo amar, e muito.  
  
Harry sentiu uma pontada no coração, quando a viu sorrindo. Aquele sorriso, sempre se lembrava dele, mas vê-lo, era totalmente diferente do que apenas lembrar. Gina marcou a sua vida, e agora ela estava ao lado de outro, Draco Malfoy, seu grande inimigo.  
  
Harry pode reparar que Draco Malfoy também sorria, mas não para os convidados, e sim para Gina. Sorria para ela como se apenas ela existisse no mundo, e se esquecendo dos olhares ameaçadores dos Weasley e dos demais convidados que não o aceitavam.  
  
Ele a olhava com um olhar extremamente apaixonado, orgulhoso, admirado, e ela retribuía da mesma maneira.  
  
Harry preferiu desviar o olhar, não precisava ver mais nada, ela realmente amava Draco Malfoy.  
  
_Não sei como ela pode gostar dele. _disse Rony tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.  
  
Finalmente Gina cumprimentou todos, e se aproximou de Harry e Rony no altar.  
  
_Oi Harry. _Gina cumprimentou, dando um beijo na bochecha do rapaz que corou e disse um "oi" fraco.  
  
Harry viu Draco sentado na primeira fileira olhando para a cena extremamente irritado, que seria capaz de pular em cima de Harry.  
  
E Harry também percebeu que Gina olhou para Draco, mas ternamente, tentando pedir calma e conseguindo deixar Draco mais tranqüilo, mais ainda emburrado. Ela realmente o amava.  
  
Que bom te encontrar E ver que você está feliz  
  
Um lindo sorriso que diz  
  
Que tudo está muito bem  
  
Pode-se ver Você em nada mudou O tempo bem te tratou E com certeza um alguém  
  
O casamento decorreu muito bem, e todos foram para um salão, no qual teria uma recepção para os convidados.  
  
Todos estavam muito alegres, conversando e dançando.  
  
Harry não amava Gina, mas tinha um carinho enorme por ela, e sempre gostava de relembrar os momentos que passaram juntos. E depois de muito tempo sem vê-la, reencontrá-la era um pouco constrangedor.  
  
Ver Gina entrando na igreja trouxe mais lembranças.  
  
Harry estava muito sem graça de conversar com Gina, que estava na mesma mesa que ele, Catherine, Hermione, Rony e Draco.  
  
Ver Draco junto com Gina era doloroso. O olhar apaixonado que Draco tinha enquanto falava com ela, esquecendo de que era um Malfoy, e Gina retribuía intensamente com o mesmo olhar, carinhoso e apaixonado que ela usava com Harry no começo do namoro. O olhar que Harry só deu valor meses mais tarde, quando ela não retribuía da mesma forma.  
  
Quando Gina terminou com ele, era bem na época em que a amava de uma maneira intensa.  
  
Harry ficou magoado por meses, principalmente depois que soube que ela estava namorando Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry não se sentiu traído, pois ele havia percebido que Gina não tinha a mesma paixão de antes.  
  
Harry, no começo do namoro, não sentia por Gina o mesmo que ela sentia por ele, apenas gostava dela como amiga.  
  
Mas quando Harry aprendeu a ama-la, estava começando a retribuir o amor que Gina sentia por ele, ela parecia não corresponder da mesma maneira.  
  
Ele conseguiu perder o amor de Gina, mesmo junto dela.  
  
E Harry não podia odiá-la por ter preferido Draco Malfoy, afinal de contas, ele apenas tinha ficado com Gina depois que tomou um fora de Cho Chang, mas depois a amou, no momento errado. Ele admitia que também errou.  
  
E agora no casamento, Harry não conseguia conversar com Gina, não sabia como poderia reagir através dos olhares ameaçadores de Draco, e o olhar ciumento de sua namorada.  
  
E Harry não podia magoar Catherine, afinal, ele devia um favor a ela, ela o ajudou a esquecer Gina. O que não foi nada fácil.  
  
Que bom te encontrar  
  
Não sei bem o que te dizer Mas já sei viver sem você Custou mais enfim aprendi  
  
Não queria magoar Catherine, ela também era importante pra ele.  
  
Harry amava Catherine, mas não deixa de se lembrar de Gina, principalmente depois do anúncio do casamento, enfim depois de muito tempo, iria reencontra-la.  
  
Nesse tempo, os momentos em que Harry ficava em silêncio era porque estava pensando em Gina, nas lembranças, as lembranças que não saiam de sua cabeça, do seu coração.  
  
Belas lembranças, desde o primeiro beijo, até algumas horas antes de Gina terminar com ele.  
  
Tudo acabou O nosso amor teve fim Mas as lembranças que ficam Não se apagam assim  
  
Harry estava feliz de reencontrar Gina, ela era a lembrança viva, a lembrança que em muitas noites se tornavam sonhos.  
  
Anos depois de Gina ter terminado com Harry, ela estava de volta, e ele ainda tinha a imagem dela desde a última vez em que se viram. Ela trazia ótimas recordações sim.  
  
Mas Harry não poderia levantar falsas esperanças desse reencontro, e também não iria levantar, pois hoje, no casamento, ele teve certeza que Gina amava Draco, até mais do que amava Harry.  
  
Ela estava certa, não podia ficar com quem não amava.  
  
Harry poderia seguir esse exemplo e terminar com Catherine, mas ele tinha certeza que a amava, Gina estava apenas em sua lembrança, como um filme em que você revê e depois esquece.  
  
Gina Weasley era apenas uma lembrança. Mas para Harry era uma lembrança que sempre esteve e com certeza vai sempre estar dentro de si.  
  
Harry estava feliz, muito feliz para falar a verdade. E conseguia demonstrar isso, depois de muito tempo sofrendo pelo amor de Gina, depois de várias vezes ela ter perguntado se ele estava bem, ele disse a verdade, ele estava realmente feliz.  
  
Tem coisas que a gente não tira do coração Amores passados que ficam na recordação Que bom te encontrar outra vez Encontros são mesmo assim Um filme que a gente revê e vai embora no fim  
  
O casamento continuou decorrendo normalmente, e Hermione estava pronta para jogar o buquê.  
  
Catherine olhou para Harry com um olhar carente, pedindo permissão para deixa-la ir. Harry concordou, e viu Mary correndo feliz pra perto da multidão de mulheres. Harry resolveu a seguir.  
  
Mas antes de se levantar perguntou para Gina:  
  
_Você não vai ir lá tentar pegar o buquê Gina?  
  
_Não. _respondeu Gina sem graça. _O Draco não quer.  
  
_Que perda de tempo Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy olhou para Harry ameaçador.  
  
_Não diga o que não sabe Potter. Harry deu de ombros e foi para perto da multidão de homens que esperavam suas companheiras, temerosos.  
  
Enquanto Harry esperava Catherine que ainda estava esperando o buquê ser jogado, viu na mesma mesa em que estava antes, Draco muito mais próximo de Gina com uma caixa na mão, e dizendo palavras que Harry podia entender como: "Eu te amo, quer casar comigo Gina Weasley?"  
  
Harry viu que Gina sorriu do mesmo jeito de quando ela e Harry deram seu primeiro beijo.  
  
Gina pegou o anel que estava dentro da caixinha e colocou no dedo, e depois beijou Draco, mas não sem antes dizer: "Não tanto quanto eu".  
  
Harry sorriu, não sentiu ódio, não tinha porque sentir, Draco roubou sua namorada e não sua felicidade.  
  
_Harry, peguei o buquê. _disse Catherine muito feliz. _Você vai casar comigo? _perguntou ela extremamente sem graça.  
  
_Claro. Eu te amo. _disse Harry que pela primeira vez disse "eu te amo" com o coração e não com a razão.  
  
Catherine sorriu, viu que agora Harry disse o que realmente sentia e não apenas para agrada-la.  
  
Então Harry beijou Catherine.  
  
E Harry pode ver nesse beijo que a amava mesmo. E que Gina é apenas uma lembrança, uma coisa que ele não tira, e nem quer tirar do coração.  
  
Tem coisas que a gente não tira do coração Momentos que ficam pra sempre na recordação Já tenho também outro amor Também minha vida refiz Que bom te encontrar e dizer que também sou feliz 


End file.
